ENDGAME
by K-OSS
Summary: An Epic drama that throughs the Digidestined against the greatest of all foes as well as against each others feelings. CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Prologue: Hikari's Words

ENDGAME

END GAME

By: K-OSS

Prologue: Hikari's Words

I had the dream again. 

I was wandering in the city of Tokyo. 

I heard screams coming from all directions. 

I became frieghtened but summoned the strength to seek out what they feared. 

What I found was no man, but a monster. 

It towered over the city like the classic monsters in the old movies, but it's presence was terrifying. 

It appeared as a black shadow, it's red eyes pierced my soul. 

To defeat the monster legions of armies swarmed, rushing around me they attacked the monster. 

One by one they were defeated. Knocked away as if they were mere toys to the monster. 

With all the armies defeated the monster started to destroy the city once more. 

When out of a darkness, a stream of light poured out presenting a knight. 

The knight charges at the Monster with his sword... 

It's at this point I awake, scared and shocked. 

I know this dream means something but I don't know what. 

I don't fear just for my family, or just the Digidestined. I fear for everyone in the world. 

I fear that the dream is coming true. 

Here it is. The first part of my new ongoing series. Don't worry. It get's good. Please R&R! :K-OSS:   
  



	2. Chapter 1: Anniversary

ENDGAME

ENDGAME

By: K-OSS

Chapter One: Anniversary

"Five years, guys!" Taichi proclaimed as a held up a bottle of Kirin Beer. Taichi, Yamato and Sora were almost 22 years old and had already began their lives. Yamato and Sora happily living together in an studio apartment. Taichi lived in the dorms at his college. Mimi who was only a year younger had been dating the 23 year old Jyou, and lived in the dorms as well. "And another year of peace!" Koushiro Izumi called out. He, although of drinking age, prfered not to drink so in his hand was a nice tall bottle of mineral water. The younger crowd cheered. Daisuke, Iori, Kyo, Ken, Takeru and Hikari were all in high school now, and had never been in better times. Takeru and Hikari, much to the older Digidestined's disappointment had never got together. Actually Hikari had been dating Daisuke for about a month now. Takeru found himself hanging out by himself most the time. Dressing now in darker colors, Takeru had moved in to what Daisuke called, "The Freaks Club". Yamato was also concerned, but Takeru had always brushed him off. Hikari was pleased to be in a relationship, even if it was with Daisuke. She finally cut the guy some slack and said yes noting that it would be nice to be looked after by someone other than her brother for awhile. 

The reason for celebration was it had been five years since the defeat of VenomMyotismon. They were all at Yamato's apartment, holding a big party. Yamato and his band provided the music. Jyou and Mimi had snuck off to go make out, Taichi was having a blast playing poker with Sora, Iori and Kyo. Ken and Koushiro, being the intellectuals, decided on a game of chess. Hikari and Daisuke snuggled in the corner of the couch as Takeru watched everyone from the corner of the room. "Daisuke! I prefer it if you would not fondle my little sister right in front of me." Daisuke laughed, "Chill out Tai! I can't help it that you're sister is the hottest girl in school!" Hikari blushed and Takeru gave a silent growl. Takeru grabbed his trenchcoat and as he slipped it on, walked out the door, "This is no place for me." Yamato saw Takeru walk out and called out to take five. He then rushed out the door to find Takeru. 

"Yo! T.K.! Wait up!", Yamato called out as he chased after his sibling. "I told you never to call me that. It's Takeru now, okay!?" Yamato could istantly tell that Takeru was frustrated. "I knew it was a bad idea to invite the new guys. I mean they didn't have to come, they weren't involved with what we're celebrating." Takeru clenched his fist as he listened to his brother's words, "I-it's not that at all." Takeru managed through his clenched teeth. "Bullshit." Yamato said, "I know damn well this has to do with Hikari dating Daisuke. I've seen how you act when they're together. You're slipping T.K., but I want to bring you back up. Even if it costs me Sora, the band, and all that I have. Because it's family. And that means more to me than anything else." Takeru was starting to cry, finally letting his defenses down and letting it out. "I loved her, Yamato! And I still love her! I would of done anything for her, but she chose him. Why him?" Yamato gave a puzzled look, "Didn't he ask her out first?" Takeru let loose his anger and slammed his fist down on the rail, "I wish it was that easy! She asked him out!" Yamato sighed, "Well, maybe things won't work out. I mean it's not like she's lost her virginity or something." Takeru bust out all foward with tears and anger. Yamato was suprised, "You mean.... she... and Daisuke.... Taichi never told me...." Takeru interrupted, "Taichi doesn't know. She's only told one person... me. Her BEST Friend." Yamato patted Takeru on the back, "I'm so sorry man. That must hurt. If it means anything to ya, my love life is falling apart." Takeru looked up, "Wha?" Yamato leaned back on the rail, "Yeah. When Sora and I were going at it last week, she cried out Taichi's name. I probably got another week before she dumps me for Taichi." Takeru was amazed, he had never known, "Doesn't that piss you off?" Yamato nodded, "Well, yeah. But I know Tai will treat her well, and since he's going to college and I'm not, he can probably provide better for her in the future." Takeru sighed, "I don't understand how you can keep your cool." Yamato laughed, "Same way I always have. Just like you stick up for what you believe in, I keep my cool." Takeru smiled at his older brother, then he saw Hikari come out the door of the apartment and turned serious again, "I'm gonna go home. I got some work to do." He turned and continued down the rail. Yamato turned to look at Hikari, "You know exactly what's going on don't you." She nodded, "Well, I'm not going to force you to change your decision. But I'll tell you this without bias, you may of lost your soulmate." Yamato walked past her and back into the apartment. Hikari gave a sad expression as she watched Takeu run down the street ahead of them, "T.K." "Hey. Where'd the freak go?" Hikari turned around to see Daisuke, the man she was dating and had lost her virginity to. Was this the road she truly wanted to take? But she was sure that the knight that saves her in her dream is Daisuke. Takeru's just her friend. The stars had told Hikari that no matter what she and Daisuke should be together. *Sorry Takeru.* Hikari thought as she turned towards Daisuke, "Oh probably went to go jack off or something." She walked up to Daisuke and kissed him. They turned and walked back into the party. 

That night, Hikari lay in her bed. She now had the room to herself now that Taichi had chosen to live in the dorms. She couldn't sleep. Guilt had been plaguing her all night. How could she of said such harsh words about T.K. to Daisuke? What type of person does that make her? Takeru's just a friend... why does it feel so wrong to be with Daisuke? She looked at her ceiling, "I am not going to be able to answer all of these in one night." she whispered to herself. That's when she felt it. The rumbling. Like footsteps. Big footsteps. She went to look out her window and she saw them... Digimon. 

There's the first chapter. As you can see sparks are already flying. Please R&R! I love to hear your opinions. Who knows, maybe you can change the outcome of the story. Chapter 2 should be up soon. :K-OSS:   
  



	3. Chapter 2: Diagnosis

ENDGAME  
By: K-OSS

Chapter II: Diagnosis  


  
Hikari fumbled for the phone as she dialed her brother's number as fast as she possibly could in the low visibility of the night. Soon as the other side picked up Hikari became hysteric, "Tai! Tai! There's Digimon! Hundreds of Digimon! They're marching all over!" Finally Taichi managed to get a word in, "Calm down Hikari. I'm sure Koushiro has a perfectly good explanation for all of this; at least I hope he does. I'll call the rest of the gang. Meet us at the coffee shop by Koushiro's place, kay?" Hikari nodded as if Taichi were there with her "Okay?" Taichi's voice came over the receiver again and Hikari snapped back to reality, "Gotcha." She hung up and began to get dressed.

  
A good thirty minutes later, nearly all the digidestined had arrived in the twenty-four hour coffee shop that had become the stomping ground for the group. The only person missing from the assembly was Takeru and because of this, Yamato wore a look of concern. Koushiro finally called the impromptu meeting to order but before he could get a word off Hikari jumped in, "Is there word from Gennai?" Koushiro sighed, "No there hasn't. Apparently we're in the dark about this one. Meaning that there's no way to contact the Digital World and I'm pretty sure there's no way they can contact us." A look of worry grew amongst the destined but it was interrupted by Koushiro's laughter, "Don't look so glum. It's not all bad news. I have discovered that these aren't digimon. Which would explain why we're the only ones to see them." Daisuke gave him an odd look, "If they ain't digimon, what are they?" 

  
"They're ghosts." Koushiro explained, "Spirits of dead digimon." Taichi chimed in, "I thought digimon never died." Koushiro displayed a very serious look, "They don't. Which worries me even more. Apparently, someone or something has found a way to kill them for good." Miyako gulped, "And that means their souls are here because they are running from whatever did this to them." Koushiro looked around the table, "That, or they're being drawn to it." There was a brief silence until Sora spoke, "So there's a possibility that whatever did this… is here?" Koushiro nodded. Jyou nodded, "Either way this isn't good. There's something big and terrible and either its here or I got a thousand yen that says it will be here soon." Daisuke jumped in with an arrogant tone in his slick voice, "Then we'll just have to kick its ass." Iori rolled his eyes, "Yes. Without our digimon." Yamato finally spoke, "It's here for us. Isn't it Koushiro?" Koushiro slowly nodded, "I can only hope so." Daisuke jumped to his feet, "You hope so? What do you mean!? That means we'll all be fish food!" Hikari pulled him back into his seat explaining, "I think what Koushiro is getting at is that it's better that the target be us rather than all of humanity." Daisuke adjusted his seat, "I knew that. It's still pretty fucked up either way." Koushiro finished his coffee; "Well there's nothing we can do about it immediately. So I suggest we all go home and gets some sleep." Everyone seemed to agree with that. Daisuke raised one last question before they all got up, "Where's that spineless worm Takeru?" Taichi shrugged, "I gave him a call, he was wide awake so I don't know why he didn't come." Daisuke got up from his seat muttering about how Takeru was a coward, which caused Yamato to sneer at him. They rest of the destined followed suit and got up to leave. Sora walked over to Yamato and tugged on his collar, "I take it you won't be coming back right away." Yamato shook his head, "I need to check on him." She nodded and walked out the door. Within a few moments it was only Yamato and Koushiro left in the café.  
"I know he doesn't want anything to do with us all anymore, Yamato. But you have to convince him. We're going to need all the help we can get." Koushiro told him. Yamato sighed, "I know. But I can't force him." Koushiro nodded as he walked out the door, "I was hurt once like he was. It's something you never fully recover from. I still call out her name in the middle of the night. Not all scars are visible to the eye Yamato. Remember that." And with that Yamato was left in the café alone, "Takeru…"

  
The trek to Takeru's apartment wasn't necessarily long as it was a nervous one. Yamato tried to find something to say to Takeru. His thought process was cut short when he spied Takeru at a 24/7 convenience store sitting on the curb with a soda. Yamato walked over to him, "Isn't it a bit late to be out on a school night?" Takeru flipped him off and took a swig of soda. Yamato sat next to him; "We missed you at the meeting tonight." Takeru laughed, "I doubt that." Yamato nodded, "Fair enough. I missed you at the meeting tonight." Takeru smiled, "That's better." Yamato looked at him, "Why didn't you come?" Takeru shrugged, "I guess I'm just growing up." Yamato gave him an offended look, "And since when did growing up mean running from your responsibilities?" Takeru got an angry look, "Responsibilities? What the fuck are you talking about? As far as I'm aware I never, and I mean NEVER agreed to this. We were all yanked out of summer camp without warning or consent and taken to that damn island. After that is more about survival than anything else." 

  
"You feel robbed then?" Yamato said. Takeru nodded, "Something like that. I mean when did we ever get any respect for all of this? We risked our own lives time and time again for the safety of both worlds and not one goddamn thanks. And before we could even get a hold of what was going on we were whisked away on another so called adventure." Yamato took a deep breath, "I never knew this all got to you." Takeru chuckled, "Of course you didn't. Soon as your damn band took off you had cash, women, and all the fun you could have. You didn't even acknowledge the existence of your brother." Yamato got angry, "That's a damn lie!" Takeru got in his face, "Is it? Then why did you tell those girls at the concert last November that I was nothing more than a big fan that you let hand out towels for the band." Yamato dipped his head in shame, "You heard that, huh?" Takeru nodded, "The only thing I have left in this world is Mom. And it becomes more and more apparent that she's the only friend or family I can count on anymore." He got up and threw away his soda and began to walk away, "I'm going home. I suggest you do the same. You probably have some gig tomorrow or a record deal or something." And without giving Yamato a chance to make his case, Takeru disappeared into the shadows of the night. Yamato sighed, "I'm sorry Takeru…" He got up to head home. 

A/N: Well you all bugged me for it. So here's another chapter. Seeing how I don't get much response on my Pokemon: Enigma's Journey series, I'm putting that one on the back burner to resume work on this one. So what will happen? What is up with all the Ghosts? Is Takeru going to come back to the digidestined? What is the powerful force behind all this? The answers are coming! Please R/R! :K-OSS: 


End file.
